


【翻译】A Uniform Velocity from the Cradle to the Grave从摇篮匀速走向坟墓  by Sineala

by viola20208102



Category: Marvel Ultimates, Marvel(Comics) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Future Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola20208102/pseuds/viola20208102
Summary: 在奇塔瑞人入侵未遂之后，他们找到了一个能打开通往任何地方的传送门的机器。史蒂夫真他妈没料到那居然把他送去了十年后的未来，一个刚遭受了另一起外星人入侵的纽约。他也根本没料到他在另一边找到的这个男人。





	【翻译】A Uniform Velocity from the Cradle to the Grave从摇篮匀速走向坟墓  by Sineala

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Uniform Velocity from the Cradle to the Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462153) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 给Cap-IM Bingo，广场”穿越未来”。  
> “作者选择不使用警告”和”将来时&原著内容中的角色死亡”标签是因为《终极战队1》后的史蒂夫到了《终极灾变》后的未来，所以未来的史蒂夫在故事中已经死去了但现在的史蒂夫还没有。漫画好复杂的，好嘛？  
> 感谢BlossomsintheMist的beta！

原文：4584词

译文：8306字

*题目来自赫伯特·乔治·威尔斯的《时间机器》中的”我们的精神存在是非物质性的，虽然没有任何维度表现，但从我们出生至死亡，他始终沿着时间这一维度匀速前行。如同我们的物理存在一样，如果生来就在五十英里高空，终究也将落归地面。”小说内容与本文相似

 

 

 

 

“这不一定得你来，你知道的，”托尼说，手撑在栏杆上。他们盯着楼下不规则的实验室地板，神盾的技术人员正忙着做最后调试，给一个······呃······如果他们知道那是什么的话，史蒂夫就不会在这里了。

 

史蒂夫挺直身体。他还没高到能罩住托尼。他觉得自己就像个逞能的小孩。其他人总是理所当然地听从他，但他可不确定托尼有过什么尊敬的权威人物。无论如何。托尼在战场上表现得相当出色——奇塔瑞的入侵证实了这一点——但除此之外，他对各种规范置若罔闻，时常在界线上游走。这让史蒂夫暴怒不已。

 

“这该是我去，”史蒂夫回答，试着让声音里充满美国队长式的庄严，这对威胁其他人相当有效。他痛苦地意识到自己才二十四岁，而托尼——好吧，在他问的时候，托尼只是大笑，娘唧唧地挥动手腕口齿不清地说， ** _你妈妈没有告诉过你问女士的年龄是不礼貌的吗，亲爱的？_** ——不管怎样，他没说，但史蒂夫觉得托尼至少比他大上十岁。

 

总之，托尼总是表现得好像知晓一切，现在也不例外。他转过身，懒散地靠在栏杆上，无动于衷地抬起一边眉毛。

 

“看，”史蒂夫说。”我们不知道这个仪器的工作原理，或是它会把东西传送到哪去，也不知道另一边有什么。我是个超级士兵。如果碰上了未知的状况，我是最好的人选。弗瑞也同意我的想法，这就是他让我这么做的原因。”

 

他意识到加上了弗瑞那部分让这听起来更像孩子气的抱怨。托尼才不会尊敬那个的。

 

他也不知道为什么这么在意托尼的看法。

 

“他们送了六只老鼠过去，”托尼指出，嘴唇扭曲像是想起了什么有趣的事：“它们都好好地回来了，也没变成什么超级老鼠。不管那把东西送去了哪里，你都不需要比一只老鼠更高的生存能力。送你过去简直是人间杀器。”他将史蒂夫从头到脚仔细地审视了一番，这令史蒂夫浑身发烫。“但我觉得人间杀器就是重生计划期待的效果，现在我想到了。我已经见过你的肌肉了，亲爱的。”

 

史蒂夫松开拳头，呼出一口气，试着别把这想得太私人。这对托尼来说只是个玩笑。对托尼来说所有事情都他妈是个玩笑。

 

这个机器是从奇塔瑞人的入侵未遂中劫持的大批物资之一。它是一个凸起的光裸金属平台，大得能放下一辆车，一边有一些控制按钮。不幸的是，当战斗平息时大部分的开关按钮都被炸坏了。更糟糕的是，没人会奇塔瑞语。

 

但是那个大大的红色按钮——它，真的就是，一个大大的红色按钮——仍然在工作。他们在上面放上一些东西，它消失了，然后半小时后又出现。

 

科学家们都认为那是某种传送门，但是没人能说清它通向哪里。他们试着把追踪器送过去，却又收不到信号。这就是为何下一步是送个真人。

 

“总有人要去的，”史蒂夫说。“那不如是我。”

 

他不能告诉托尼他为何这么想去。如果他告诉了托尼真相，托尼就会嘲笑他，绝对的。

 

他可能不是个像托尼一样的天才，但也足够聪明到读懂那些科学家写的报告了。据研究这个装置发射的一些粒子与时空转换有关。

 

时间旅行。

 

这可能是个时间机器。

 

而最重要的是，史蒂夫想回家。

 

那只有半个小时，但史蒂夫会接受的。他不适应这里，不适应未来。他过去喜爱科幻小说，但这绝不是他想象中的。一切都那么吵闹而刺耳，人们举止粗鲁，而他爱的人抛下他走了下去。这里不是他的家。

 

他知道他不能留下。但他为了再看那里一眼愿意做任何事情，只要几分钟。

 

这是风险最大的赌注。他根本不知道那是不是一个时间机器，更不知道那是否会把他送回四十年代。但这是他唯一的机会，而他会抓住这个。

 

托尼只是再耸了耸肩。

 

看起来托尼一点也不关心史蒂夫要做什么，对吧？

 

而那也跟史蒂夫没有关系。

 

————————————

 

史蒂夫爬上平台时托尼接管了控制台。史蒂夫轻拍他皮带上的弹药袋，弹开其中一个确保GPS装置还在，它闪烁着小小的绿光。如果史蒂夫消失时没法被追踪，他只要看一下身上的读数就行了。

 

“你要确认GPS是开着的，”托尼头也不抬地说，像他认为过去一年里史蒂夫对现代科技啥也没学到。

 

“它开着，”史蒂夫勉强吐出。老天，他讨厌托尼那么做。

 

“还有，记着，你只有半个小时，”托尼说，仍然沉浸在设置平台中。他是觉得史蒂夫一份报告也没读过吗？耶稣基督啊。

 

“我 ** _知道_** ，”史蒂夫说，他能感觉到自己的下颌收紧了。

 

但托尼一抬头，史蒂夫就差不多原谅他了，因为托尼在笑，神采飞扬，如痴如醉，激动不已，一个接近了惊天动地的大发现的科学家。他大睁着眼望向史蒂夫，好像史蒂夫是他的英雄，真的是他的偶像，这让史蒂夫的胃起了有趣的反应。

 

“不管另一边有什么，”托尼充满敬畏地轻语，”你会是第一个见到它的人。新大陆的冒险家。”

 

史蒂夫克制自己不要告诉托尼那正是他过去一年的日常生活。他成功挤出了半个微笑：“别太激动。就我们所知，我会到达斯克内克塔迪*”

*:美国纽约州东部城市

 

托尼的回应是一个温暖又柔软，毫无尖刻的微笑。“我想你会搞清楚的”他的手撑在控制台上。“准备好了吗？”

 

史蒂夫点头。“开始吧。”

 

托尼按下了按钮。一束白光裹住史蒂夫，在他周身闪烁着，变得越来越明亮然后——

 

————————————

 

白光消失之后，史蒂夫根本不需要检查GPS。他很清楚自己在哪里，这里不是斯克内克塔迪。

 

他在斯塔克大厦外。单独一人站在人行道上。天气晴朗，天空湛蓝——哈，他早上去神盾实验室的时候还是阴的——史蒂夫抬头看，阳光在层层叠叠的钢筋与玻璃上闪烁。

 

对（Yep），那绝对是斯塔克大厦。在哪里他都能认出来。

 

显然奇塔瑞人只是丢给了他们一扇传送门。真扫兴，但他能接受。

 

他再次打开了弹药袋摸出GPS，按着规程做——也就是此时他发现GPS坏了。它闪动着错误信息，史蒂夫觉得这只能和系统本身有关。它没找到想要的卫星，这很奇怪，因为史蒂夫完全肯定他就站在斯塔克大厦前。

 

他从另一个口袋里抓出手机，然后皱起了眉头，因为：它也没有信号，而他上次查看时，托尼家里肯定有手机服务。或许传送中的什么炸掉了电子元件。

 

好吧，这儿有个简单的解决方案。他肯定托尼家里有个电话机，而且他知道托尼已经录入过他——和其他终极联盟成员——他的大厦甚至是他的套房的准入权限，以防万一。所以他可以直接跑去托尼的地盘，借个电话，打给神盾实验室，托尼实际上在的地方。他咧开嘴笑起来，想着这件事。托尼接到他的电话肯定会大吃一惊。

 

大厦的大厅——因为这是托尼的大楼，毕竟——空无一人，除了电梯旁贴着墙的控制板什么也没有。托尼总是很前卫。如果他有个真正的前台，史蒂夫就能直接问他们借了，但是现在这样，史蒂夫就得跑到托尼的套房里，既然这里没有电话。他希望托尼有个真正的电话。他应该有吧。他什么都有，不是吗？

 

他清了清喉咙，对着电脑开口：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，请求进入托尼·斯塔克的套房。”

 

电脑“叮”了一声：“声纹符合：罗杰斯，史蒂文。请将手放置于屏幕上并看向扫描仪。”

 

指纹和视网膜扫描？这是新的。史蒂夫环视了一圈，意识到上次他来过后托尼做了一些新的升级。在该死的奇塔瑞人之后托尼肯定得了妄想症。然而，史蒂夫不会怪他，他想，一边脱掉了手套，把手掌按在面板上，盯着屏幕上画出的目标。

 

电脑传来另一声鸣音。“身份确认。顶层套房允许访问。”

 

身边的电梯打开了，他走了进去。

 

电梯载着他上升时他让自己放松下来。他知道自己在哪。他在安全的地方。友好的领域。没什么坏事会发生。他只要上去用一下托尼的电话然后在剩下的半小时里等着被传送门送回去。

 

门开了，他走了出来。

 

史蒂夫得到了，总共，大概半秒的警告，然后这救了他的命。背对着他的沙发上传来咯吱咯吱和砰的怪响，像是某个坐在上面的人掉到了地上。接着他听到了托尼的反重力手套的熟悉的嗡鸣，他贴到墙后，然后爆炸在他头顶飞过。

 

这射偏了好几英里。托尼射得比这好得多。这不可能是托尼，因为托尼在实验室里——但是不管是谁留下来看家都应该比一见到他就开枪做得更好。

而他的攻击者，蹲在沙发的另一边，开口了。

 

“我不知道你他妈觉得自己是谁，甜心，”托尼的声音因酒精而模糊，几乎无法辨认，“但你可真他妈有胆今天跑来这里，假装自己是 ** _他_** 。”

 

这他妈？

 

“我没有假装，”史蒂夫困惑地喊回去：“我不明白。这就是我。你是怎么到这里的？你本来在实验室的。”

 

那边传来一串模糊的动作声，然后托尼站起来，重重地靠在沙发上，史蒂夫惊恐地盯住他，因为那——那——好吧，正是托尼，但不是他离开前的那个。不可能是。这个托尼穿着一身皱巴巴的西装，沾满了酒渍。大老远也能闻见他身上的味道，他闻起来像个酿酒厂。他看起来更老，但那不应该。他的头发更长。更瘦。他的面容空洞，惊恐。破碎。

 

托尼迟钝地对他眨眨眼，放松了下颌，揉了揉眼睛，摇摇晃晃地走过来。他的手套从臂上脱落掉在地板上，发出金属撞击硬木的脆响。

 

“我觉得我还没喝到产生幻觉，”他的声音浓重。“或许这是另一颗该死的无限宝石，哈？”他呓语着，像是期待史蒂夫会知道他在说什么。”啊，你看起来好真。”

 

在史蒂夫能反应过来之前，托尼就朝前绊了一跤，然后双臂搂住他，把脸埋进史蒂夫的脖子里。他的手臂收紧了。这感觉像是被一条大蟒蛇抱住了。史蒂夫颈间一片湿热，然后他意识到这是托尼在哭泣。

 

“你知道吗？”托尼低喃，肩膀上下起伏着。“我才不关心你到底是谁。你可以杀了我，如果这就是你来的目的。只是再给我几秒钟假装这是真实的。”

 

史蒂夫想象不出是什么让托尼破碎至此。“是我，”他再次说。”是我啊。史蒂夫。这是真的。我不是来伤害你的。”他不知道发生了什么。

 

也正是此时他越过托尼的肩膀看向窗外，发现了一些他没预料到的：废墟。到处是失事飞机的残骸，破损的大楼。从这儿他本该能看到新泽西，他想，但只——几乎什么都没有。一片废土。

 

这也不对，奇塔瑞人没有进攻新泽西。不像这样。这是别的什么。更大的东西。

 

“你不该在这，”托尼急切地粗喘着，把他拥得更紧了。“你不该在这，史蒂夫。你死了。我看着你死了。在上个星期。”

 

在冲击之下史蒂夫几乎无法呼吸。

 

这全都错了。到头来他根本不在自己以为的地方。

 

看起来他们找到的还是一台时光机。

 

“我不应该在这，”他听见自己说。

 

托尼大笑。“你终于发现了，亲爱的。”

 

托尼放开了他，走向沙发，踢开一些空酒瓶。史蒂夫坐下了，他不知道还有什么可做。托尼坐在了沙发的另一边。史蒂夫几乎要讨厌这么看着他了，托尼望向他的眼神里带着可怖的荒芜和渴望，像是他觉得自己错过了那么多，而一切都可以被史蒂夫填补。

 

史蒂夫不知道怎样成为他需要的人。他根本不知道托尼需要什么。

 

“所以，”史蒂夫说，“这是哪一年？”

 

托尼露出一个悲伤的微笑。“二零一四。你呢？”

 

这本该让人感到惊讶，但他已无法对此做出反应了；那只是麻木地攻击着他，像是他还举着盾牌。

 

“二零零四，”史蒂夫说。“我会在二十分钟之内回去。抱歉。那是——你还记得我们找到的奇塔瑞人的机器吗？”

 

“记得，”托尼说。“你试过的那个，但它没有——哦。”他停顿了。“我觉得你搅乱了时间线。回去的时候你可以告诉我。”

 

“好，”史蒂夫说，随后他不得不问：“所以我死了？”

 

托尼点头：“在跟那个叫吞星的丑陋的紫色巨怪作战时，你牺牲了自己为我们争取时间。”他指向窗外的废墟。“他试着吃掉新泽西。”史蒂夫意识到托尼又哭了，泪水从他脸上滴落。“我们失去了你和索尔。解散了终极战队，因为我一个人做不到。我们刚参加完你的葬礼，就在今天早上。”

 

“哦，”史蒂夫不知道说些什么。不是每天都能预见自己的未来的。

 

他还有十年。好吧，这比什么都没有好。至少他知道了。知道这件事，是种古怪的安慰。

 

托尼仔细地观察着他。“你接受得比我想象中好。”

 

史蒂夫看向对岸的废墟，之后是地上散落的玻璃瓶，最后是他自己的手，然后抬头望着托尼。

 

“我从没料到自己能在1945年那起阻止火箭起飞的任务中活下来”他说。“我总觉得，之后的日子都是借来的时光。如果我得离去，我想象不出比拯救世界更好死法了。”

 

“我能，亲爱的，”托尼说。“因为衰老而死在睡梦中。”他咧着嘴笑，但眼神仍然是吓人的灰暗。

 

史蒂夫盯着他;托尼不可能真的觉得他会当真的，不是吗?托尼发现自己得了癌症以后决定成为一个超级英雄。“你不是认真的。”

 

托尼叹了口气，面具脱落下来，他看见了内里真正的托尼，疼痛不堪。“你是对的，”托尼安静地说。“我不是。”

 

史蒂夫放在大腿上的手收紧了。他不知道怎么说完剩下的部分，那部分其实不重要，毕竟他根本不属于这里。那个会把他送去见神盾的心理医生的部分。

 

“我会没事的，”他说。

 

托尼再次大笑出声。”你总是这么说。这么说。操。”他闭上眼睛。“我好想你。”

 

托尼再看向他时，目光中有令史蒂夫屏息的渴望。他想都没想。他根本不需要想。他只是滑过沙发，拉近他们之间的距离，然后把嘴唇贴上托尼的。

 

这个吻绝对称不上美妙。托尼的嘴唇尝起来像舔一块酒吧垫，身体颤抖而不协调，完全不像一个史蒂夫期待的老练的花花公子，但他的手臂贴了上来，把史蒂夫抱得更紧，史蒂夫知道他做对了。这就是托尼想要的。

 

这也是他想要的，如果他能认清自我的话。托尼让他分心，让他暴怒，因为他一直想要这个。他只是一直不让自己这么想。永远不让自己考虑男人。

 

但这里是未来，不是吗？你可以在未来做任何事情。这就是他们一直说的。勇敢新世界。

 

“哇哦，”托尼的眼睛张大，充血发红，蓝得不可思议。“我从没——我从没想过你会——”

 

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。“我们没有，在未来？我们没有这样？你看着我好像你想——”

 

“噢，我想，”托尼说，伴随一阵大笑。“我只是一直觉得如果我问了你会打碎我的下巴，亲爱的。”悲伤又重新回到他的目光中。“老天，我浪费了所有的机会。”

 

史蒂夫抚过托尼的头发。他想着他拥有的十年，延展在他面前。他想着托尼目光中的神情，做好了离开的准备。“不是所有的。”

 

“史蒂夫？”托尼的声音中充满了难以置信。

 

“嗯，”史蒂夫说，“我们还有十五分钟。”

 

他等着托尼要说的话。他猜想，根据托尼的名声，会是什么狂野的性爱之类的。如果托尼为美国队长跪下口交等了十年的话。史蒂夫想知道他并不反对脱缰的狂想说明了什么。他的心脏在胸腔中微微刺痛。

 

托尼为他等了十年。史蒂夫怎么会不想给他所有的一切呢？

 

“我爱你，”托尼轻柔地说，这远非史蒂夫预料的以至于他一时间竟不知道说些什么。他的大脑完全无法运转，只是盯着托尼直到托尼的眼神中闪过一丝尴尬。“我很抱歉，”托尼慌忙解释。“我知道你不——我知道这不是你——但我从没告诉过他，我，我得告诉你。你不想要也没关系。我只是——我只是想说出来。”

 

托尼总是如此镇定自若，充满把握——吐出的每个字都像摄像机对准了他一样——但他现在完全不是那样。他崩溃在史蒂夫的怀里，化成一团混乱的爱慕与悲伤。

 

史蒂夫咬住了嘴唇。他想着要说什么。他知道托尼想听什么——他也爱着他。但他知道托尼更想听到真相。

 

他的两根手指描摹着托尼的发际线。“我不能对你说谎。我知道你不想我这么做。”他微笑。“我——我从来不愿描述这个，但我——”

 

“你没必要说出来，”托尼说。“没关系。”

 

“我会爱上你，”史蒂夫脱口而出，看着眼泪在托尼脸颊上划过。“以我对自己的了解足以这么说。我——我会很开心和你一起。而且我觉得——我知道——我知道他一定早已爱上你。”他可以从托尼谈论他的方式，从他谈论他时的样子，看出他们是朋友。史蒂夫知道，如果你给了他十年的信任和友谊——对，他绝对会沦陷的。“他爱着你。即使他从未说出。”

 

托尼甚至没费心擦掉眼泪。

 

史蒂夫想知道自己的爱情之路怎样了，在未来。他和珍一起在白宫里跳过舞。她吻了他。这不是一段关系。也不是某种承诺。见鬼，她还没和汉克离婚呢。

 

这是他的未来。那不是固定不变的。托尼说过他扰乱了时间线。这不一定是他的命运。

 

他不需要等着它到来。

 

他能自己做决定。

 

“你觉得是这样？”托尼问。

 

“我知道是这样，”史蒂夫向他保证，再次吻了他。

 

————————————

 

他们花了剩下的十分钟接吻和交谈，托尼语无伦次又迫切地想告诉史蒂夫他过去十年的所有感情。一半是关于未来的事务运营，那真他妈啥意义也没有——托尼告诉他有一天他会当上总统时史蒂夫大笑起来——但就像这样，显而易见托尼有多关心他，未来的自己一定也同等地关心托尼。

 

然后史蒂夫的表响起来了。

 

“三十秒，”史蒂夫不情愿地说。“或许——或许我能想出怎么回去。”

 

“没关系，”托尼说，但他的表情再次封闭了。“足够了。”

 

史蒂夫倾身最后一次吻他。

 

盖尔过去就是像这样看着他，他想。就是托尼现在看他的样子。充满崇拜和爱慕。但那是很久以前了。

 

他只会把别人丢在身后。

 

“我很抱歉，”史蒂夫无助地说。“我——我希望我能让你开心。”

 

托尼虚弱地笑了一下。“你做到了，亲爱的。”

 

“或许会有奇迹发生，”史蒂夫提出。他不知道那是不是真的，但，上帝啊，他希望是真的。

 

“如果有人能做到，”托尼说，“那就是你。”

但周遭的世界旋即变白，他从托尼的手上滑落，他消失了——

 

————————————

 

他在洒落的火花中回到现实。时光机着火了，他立马跳下平台，撞到了——托尼。

 

年轻了十岁的托尼紧张地看着他。“队长！”他喊，伸出手扶住他。“你还好吗？”而他的眼神——他的眼神——

 

 ** _哦_** ，史蒂夫迟钝地想着。 ** _他早已爱上我。_**

 

————————————

时光机成功了，而史蒂夫又花了一小时做任务简报，仔细地向一屋子的科学家和军政要员——还有托尼——阐释他在未来看到的东西，一个可能是他们的未来。他说得好像只看到了废墟。他告诉了他们吞星的事，而省略了遇见托尼的部分。

 

当然也省略了那些吻。

 

他艰难地将精力集中在报告上，直视着将军们讲话。他们可没一直关注着他；弗瑞和他的科学家之一一直在交换关于理论性后果和史蒂夫看到的未来是否确定的问题，然后史蒂夫的目光就游荡到了托尼身上。

 

他看着托尼时，轻易就能抹去对掉未来那个男人的印象。另一个托尼更锋利而这个男人温柔——不像史蒂夫刚见到托尼时形容的那种 ** _温柔_** ，那时他还在惊奇政府见鬼的在想些什么招募了一个说话像个死同性恋的男人——而是那种他还记得快乐的 ** _温柔_** 。不是像所有的东西都被毁灭了的锋利，在艰苦中锻造淬打后只留下悲伤。

 

他不想托尼变成那种男人。他爱托尼的温暖，托尼的温柔。他现在更清楚地认识到这一点，在看到托尼失去他之后。他想要托尼开心。

 

他想知道在这件事上是否有选择的余地。

 

在桌子的另一头，弗瑞拍了拍手，史蒂夫坐直了。

 

“我想这就足够了，先生们。”弗瑞说，眼睛盯着史蒂夫。“队长，明天早上，我等着你的报告。”

 

“是，长官。”

 

他们都起身离去了。

 

现在，史蒂夫意识到。现在是他做出决定的时候了。这是他的未来。他得做个决定。

 

“托尼，”他说。

 

他并没有抬高声音，那并不比溪水潺动的声响更大，然而托尼停下了。他一动不动地站着，任人流在他身边走过，像溪流中的一块石头。

 

屋子里只剩下了他们两个。史蒂夫用力咽了一口，托尼转过身，抬起一边眉毛。

 

“是的，亲爱的？”托尼问，他什么都没有表露出来。

 

史蒂夫咳嗽一声。“我，呃。我没把所有都告诉弗瑞。但我想先告诉你。你应该知道。”他觉得自己要喘不过气了。“我遇见了你，在未来。这就是我想告诉你的。”

 

托尼顿住了。史蒂夫看着他扫过了所有选择，想出了什么可以说的。从眼睛的闪光里他就知道托尼已经决定扭曲他的意思。

“那么我怎么样？”托尼露出那种他在镜头前的微笑。“我像往常一样魅力十足吗？”他声音很轻快。他听起来像个同性恋。史蒂夫觉得他是。史蒂夫觉得他们俩都是。不管怎样，在十年后的未来，史蒂夫才是那个刚亲过他的人。托尼不知道。对他来说，那还是个玩笑。

 

但对史蒂夫来说那不是个玩笑。

 

他向前走了一步。“你——你对我有感觉吗？”

 

房间里只剩下了沉默。好像所有的空气都被吸走了。史蒂夫无法呼吸，他看着血色从托尼脸上褪尽。托尼的眼睛大睁着。

 

他望着史蒂夫的样子几乎和未来的自己一样吃惊。

 

“这是某种恶作剧吗？”托尼问。这是他真正的声音，更低沉，没有矫饰。他喉咙颤动着。“如果我说是，你会叫我死基佬然后揍我吗？是这样吗？”

 

闭嘴，史蒂夫摇着头。他所能做的只有伸出双手。

 

托尼对着他迈了一步，但什么也没说。

 

“我遇见了你，”史蒂夫轻声说。“我遇见了你，在未来，而你——你爱我，但我死了，然后我们从没有机会——”

 

“史蒂夫”托尼说，他的表情如此暴露，震惊，破碎而完全赤裸，像是史蒂夫扯下了他心门上的锁，打开了他隐藏的书页。他又靠近了一步。

 

“我想修正它，”史蒂夫说。“我想这样，拜托了。”

 

再近一步，托尼就在他的怀中了，而托尼在微笑。托尼吻他的时候，再没有眼泪了。

 

史蒂夫不知道时间旅行是怎样运作的，但当托尼的嘴唇一次次地迎向他的，他知道现在未来会变得更好。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
